


Her Father's Blessing

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Engagement, F/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke asks for Sakura's father's blessing before he formally asks him to marry her.But it turns out there is someone else Sasuke should've asked, and he's not very happy about the slight.Written for SasuSaku Month 2020, Day 17: Blessings
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Her Father's Blessing

Sasuke wasn’t nearly as nervous as Sakura was to ask for her father’s blessing. Well, Sakura wasn’t really nervous, more just annoyed.

“He’s going to ask you if you’re sure you want to be saddled with me the rest of your life, then he’s going to make a bad pun, and then he’s going to thank you for taking me off his hands and ask for a dowry.” Sakura said.

“You don’t have a dowry.” Sasuke reminded her. Such things had fallen out of favor in the modern ninja world, only some clans still asked they be paid, but it was more of a courtesy instead of something that would _really_ get in the way of a marriage. If a girl from an old clan was serious about a commoner, one who had made a name for himself but couldn’t pay the price, he didn’t have to pay it.

Sakura was walking with him to her parents’ house to just to confirm that her hunch was right. She hid outside by the window as Sasuke walked in the house.

“Mr. Haruno, I would like to marry you’re daughter. I came here to ask for your blessing.” Sasuke said, bowing formally.

Her father, Kizashi just laughed. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with Sakura for the rest of your life? The girl can level a house with one finger, are you sure you want to be the guy who forgets to do the dishes when she’s angry?”

That’s one. Sakura thought to herself.

“I admire Sakura’s strength.” Sasuke told him. “I guess I won’t be forgetting to do the dishes.” He added, trying to play nice with Sakura’s father even if he didn’t always understand the man’s willingness to poke fun at his daughter. Sasuke’s own father never made jokes about them, he’d just tell them if they weren’t adequate.

Kizashi laughed at Sasuke’s comment about the dishes. “Okay, when do you _propose_ the wedding will be?” He laughed at his own pun.

Sasuke laughed softly with him. “Whenever Sakura and I both agree on a date.”

That’s two. Sakura thought, still listening outside.

Kizashi laughed again. “Well, I really should be thanking you for taking the girl off my hands, she was getting to be a real wild one. Talk about _bringing down the house.”_ Kizashi laughed at his joke.

That’s three. Thought Sakura.

Kizashi finally pulled himself together. “You have my blessing, Sasuke.” He said, putting his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke smiled and bowed again, before leaving the house. “He said –“

“I heard.” Said Sakura, cutting him off. She knew what was going to happen and she was still annoyed.

Weeks later the village was abuzz with the news of Sakura and Sasuke’s engagement.

Congratulations were coming in from foreign countries and close towns alike. The one thing that surprised Sakura, was that Kakashi hadn’t congratulated her yet. She knew he was busy, but she thought he’d at least be happy for them. After all, he was the one who lectured Sasuke about the way he treated Sakura when she confessed her love to him. When Naruto got engaged to Hinata, they got a formal ‘congratulations’ from the office of the Hokage the very next day.

Finally a hawk came to their apartment, _Kakashi’s_ hawk. Sakura plucked the letter from it’s back and scratched under its chin gently. She was disappointed when she read that the note was _only_ addressed to Sasuke, that meant it couldn’t be a ‘congratulations.’

“There’s a letter for you, it’s from Kakashi.” She handed it to him unopened.

Sasuke frowned. She had just as much of a right to open it as he did. “Open it.” He said.

“It’s not addressed to me.” She explained. “Just you.”  
Sasuke ripped the letter open and read it. “See me. – Kakashi.” Sasuke frowned again. “It just says it’s from Kakashi, no ‘Office of the Hokage’ or anything like that, so it can’t be official business.” Sasuke chucked the letter.

“Are you going to see him?”

“No. Not until he plans on acknowledging our engagement.”

Sakura laughed. “Is it really that important to you?”

“It’s important to you. That’s enough for me.”

“You’re playing with fire.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke didn’t report to Kakashi’s office that day, or even the next day. He had a sparring session scheduled with Naruto at Team 7’s training grounds and he was looking to blow off some steam.

He could tell Sakura was upset that their old sensei was apparently too busy to congratulate them on their engagement. She told him she knew Kakashi put in more effort with Sasuke and Naruto’s training than he did for hers. But she always felt that he _did_ have a soft spot for her that he didn’t have for the other two.

Naruto was late, something that almost never happened because he looked forward to his fights with Sasuke almost as much as he looked forward to the bowl of ramen he’d get after the fight was over.

Sasuke was looking at his watch, annoyed, when his ears picked up something that sounded like birds. Thousands of chirping birds. “Oh fu-“

The Sixth Hokage himself was charging toward Sasuke with a chidori.

Sasuke dodged, barely missing the attack.

Kakashi threw several kunai at Sasuke, they landed, pinning his clothes to a nearby tree. The next thing he knew he was being tied to the tree with wire. If he was expecting the attack, he could’ve fought back, but he was so caught off guard he didn’t.

Kakashi smiled at the annoyed look on his face. “I asked you to see me, Sasuke.”

“Then send an official summons.” Sasuke shot back. “’See me’ sounds more like a suggestion.”

“It was sent by your Hokage.”

“It was signed by ‘Kakashi,’ no title. What do you want anyway?”

“You’re marrying Sakura.”

“Yes, and you haven’t congratulated her yet.”

“We’ll get to that, isn’t their someone you forgot to ask before you asked for her hand in marriage?”

Sasuke thought about it. “I asked her father for his blessing. Are you suggesting I ask her mother too?”

“No.”

Sasuke thought again. Sakura had no more close family, but she did have someone very important to her, every important to both of them… “Naruto?”

“Closer.” Kakashi crinkled his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke was quiet, he couldn’t think of who else he should have to ask before he asked Sakura to marry him.

“How about your Hokage?” Kakashi said.

Sasuke was thoroughly confused. “Why should I ask you? Last time I checked, Hokage’s only have to approve marriages between powerful clans. Sakura isn’t from a clan and I’m the last of my own.”

“I’m her sensei.”

“You _were_ her sensei.” Sasuke reminded him. “And you were mine too, so why should I have to ask you?”

“She was my student for longer than you. I helped raise her.” Kakashi said with a little hint of defensiveness.

“That’s it?” Chuckled Sasuke. He was surprised to see their normally laid-back teacher so upset over something as sappy as his place in Sakura’s life. “You never had any children, you see her as your daughter. So you think I should ask you?”

“I helped raise her.” Kakashi pressed on.

“Should I ask Tsunade too?” Sasuke chuckled again. He was getting a kick out of how seriously Kakashi was taking this.

“Sasuke.” Kakashi warned, gathering lightening into his palm.

“Okay, okay. Can I have your blessing to marry Sakura?”

“You really think you _deserve_ her? After everything you put her through?” His voice was dead serious.

“I’ve changed. I’ve always appreciated her love, even though I didn’t show it. I will never hurt her again.” What happened to the man who lectured him for _not_ accepting her feelings?

“And you promise to stay by her side and repay the kindness she showed you?”

“Yes, and then some.”

“Well then… you have my blessing.” Kakashi smiled, letting Sasuke go.

Sasuke rubbed his back. It was sore where it was digging into the tree. He thought it was strange he ended up getting the interrogation he expected when asking for _Sakura’s father’s_ blessing, from _Kakashi._

Kakashi pulled out a little white box and a letter from his backpack. He handed them to Sasuke. “Give Sakura my sincerest congratulations and all of my love.” He put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “And remember how lucky you are.” He squeezed.

Sasuke gulped. He went straight home and handed the gift to Sakura. “I ran into Kakashi today.” He didn’t mention what they talked about, he thought Kakashi wouldn’t want Sakura to know.

Sakura opened the card. “Congratulations on your engagement, signed the office of the Hokage.” She smiled and opened the box. “Are you kidding me?” She said furious.

“What is it?” Asked Sasuke.

Sakura held up a little white book. The title read: _Icha Icha Honeymoon._

“I’m going to kill that old pervert.” Said Sakura.

Sasuke smiled. He liked her like this. Plus, Kakashi deserved it after his little interrogation. He deserved it even more for making Sakura upset. He kept smiling as he watched Sakura leave their apartment. Kakashi made Sasuke ask for his blessing, but Kakashi had no more blessings left to spare, Sakura was on the warpath.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually think asking a girl's father if you can marry her before asking the girl herself is messed up. That's why Sasuke had discussed it with Sakura first. 
> 
> I think the tradition is a little too old fashioned for my taste, I just thought it would be funny to make Sasuke ask Kakashi if he can marry Sakura.


End file.
